1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a messaging interface for a communication device, particularly although not exclusively a radiotelephone handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The range of communication options available to users of radiotelephone handsets is continually expanding. At present, in addition to conventional voice communication, it is possible to send text messages and electronic mail (email). One example of a text messaging service is the short message service (SMS) available under the OSM system. Additional communication methods, which are being implemented presently or in the near future, will allow multimedia images and audio to be transmitted between handsets. Such information may be stored within the memory of a handset but is more likely to be held remotely of the telephone, perhaps in a server connected to the Internet.
The users of existing non-voice communication options are presently constrained to a either a rather functional interface having extremely limited delivery options or, where the handset is capable of interacting with the internet, a much more complex interface that can be bewildering to an inexperienced or a computer illiterate individual. Furthermore, the manner in which a short text message or email is displayed on the handset of a message recipient remains outside of the control of the sender. This limitation is not acceptable when considering the possibilities offered by multimedia sources now available.
Thus, the present invention is intended to provide an improved user interface which is not only intuitive to operate, but also provides the capability necessary to allow the user to express himself or herself to a full extent when compiling a message particularly a message involving a range of multimedia sources.